Not Your Typical Prince Charming
by Ana3498
Summary: Paisley was an environmentilist w/ a trashy sister,a workaholic mom,& a brother who was forced to grow up.But her whole life turns upsidedown when she meets a boy that will make her rethink all her morals.Whats his secret and why does he want her so badly
1. Preface Last Day

**Good evening! Whether you are familiar with my writing or not, all of my reader's should know that this is my first time writing my own story with an original plot and everything and I hope it's not as crappy as I think it might be. Also, as a way to influence people to review, I give whomever reviews a shout out and they get my unconditional, friendly love! So everyone, please review! I also hope to have pics up for each of my stories soon so check out my profile for them! Oh and here's the full summary:**

**_Paisley was an environmentilist with a trashy sister, a mom that was always at the office, and a brother who was forced to step up and become the man of the house, even if he was only 14. Your typical American family. But suddenly her whole life turns upside down when she meets a boy that will make her rethink all her morals. What is this mysterious boy's secret and why does he want her so badly?_**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Preface - Last Day**

I sat on the grassy fields of Goffle Brook Park and stared at the beautiful sunset. The sun's rays were a mixture of deep purples, burnt oranges, and every shade of gold and yellow imaginable. I smiled as the glowing lights danced on my face. While I bathed in the sunlight, I felt a prickle on my small hand. When I opened my eyes, I realized it was a Monarch butterfly. I balanced the interesting insect on the back of my hand and touched its amber wings with delicate fingers. "Now what are you doing here so late in the season?" I inquired. The butterfly simply fluttered its wings and flew off into the green trees. I sighed and noticed the dimming light. Most of the vibrant colors were gone now and the deep purples were blending in with the endless night sky. I shrugged on my tan, suede jacket and stood up. I walked through the brisk, autumn air, following the path home. While walking down the empty streets, I made sure to take in the colors of the trees. Most were still bright green, but others, like the one I had just passed, already changed into oranges, scarlets, and golds. I grinned inwardly while seeing the beauty of nature all around me. When I reached the front steps of my tiny house, I pulled the green key-holder out of my pocket. My eyes scanned over the chain until finding the silver key next to the plastic daisy key-ring. I stuck it into the lock and opened the white, wooden door. As soon as I walked through the door, all feeling of euphoria left me and disgust seemed to fill my soul. My eyes widened as my keys dropped to the floor with a huge clatter. My sister was on the couch doing way more than just 'making-out'. I don't know the correct terminology, but I'm pretty sure they were at '3rd base'. I swear I nearly puked when I saw her hands reach into his pants and-

"Ugh! Guys, I can't watch this! Your disgusting! Both of you!" I shielded my eyes as I stormed into my room and locked the door. Apparently my obvious repulsion didn't seem to bother them because I could here Dee's loud moans from the living room. My jaw clenched as I nearly thought about what they might be doing in there. Horrible. Simply horrible.

I took out my brand-new journal that had a stunning photograph of a lily on the cover. The lily, most likely a Stargazer, was a rich fuchsia with darker freckles on the petals, much like the freckles upon my nose. I opened up to a crisp page and began writing about my day, not that it was any different from normal.

By midnight, I was in bed, again, no different than any other day.

But this was the last day of my normal life, though some may argue my life was never normal. Tomorrow's events were always my destiny. Either way, tomorrow was completely unexpected…

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo! What do you think? This is just a preface (or is it a prologue?), but it's supposed to tell you about the story before I post the actual chapters. I hope it was good, but review and tell me! Don't forget to fave and alert my story, too. I'm probably gonna have chapters once a week. R&R!**

**Peace,Love,Music,**

**Ana3498**


	2. Chapter 1 No Such Thing

**Well, I finally got around to uploading another chapter. I don't think it's too good but I was in a rush to write it. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**No Such Thing**

Like any other normal school day, I woke up early, took a hot shower, got dressed, made my mom a lunch to bring to work, started making breakfast, woke up my sister and brother, helped them get ready for school, ate breakfast, and walked to school. No difficulties except for my sister's protests about getting up. Again, nothing unusual. But I couldn't help sensing an eerie, lingering feeling in the air that just made my skin crawl…

As I slung my backpack over my shoulder, Dee, who was wearing an extremely short skirt and skin tight top, glared at me. Her eyes, the forest green ones her, Riley and my mother shared, looked up and down in disgust. "You seriously need a makeover!" she snarked, while pushing past me to get to the door.

When she opened it, I saw her wave to her other so-called 'friends'. There's no telling what rumors these girls spread about my sister everyday. One of her 'friends', I believe her name was Noelle, was the one driving the car. She beeped the horn hard on her electric blue VW Beetle. "Get in here, bitch!" she hollered. Dee smiled, sent me another disgusted look, and went into the tiny car.

I sighed, and turned on my heel, just in time to see Riley's disappointed face. I gave him a small smile before walking up to him and ruffling his golden brown hair. "Ready kiddo?" He gave a small nod.

We both walked out the door in silence. But then Riley broke the silence. "What happened to her, Paisley?" I knew what he meant; Dee never acted like this before. We used to be best friends, two peas in a pod, but ever since…..

I pulled Riley in a bit closer, draping my arm over his shoulder and hugging him to me. "I don't know Riley. I honestly don't know."

These thoughts brought me back to a memory, a good one.

_I was so nervous, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I was sweating bullets and felt like I was about to pass out. I can't do this….I can't do this…..I can't do this… That's when a small hand held onto mine tightly. I looked towards the owner of the hand and found my sister, my other half. She gave me a huge, toothy grin and I just had to return it. "Don't worry Paisley! You're gonna do great!"_

_I took a deep gulp and held up my pinkie finger. "Promise?"_

_She laughed and entwined her pinkie with mine. "Promise." Then she almost shoved me onto the stage. "Have a little belief in yourself! Now go out there, it's your cue!"_

_I walked out and took my position in front of the microphone. I inhaled a shaky breath. I glanced back over at Dee, who currently had both of her thumbs up, grinning at me. I managed to pull myself together, and sing my solo, hitting every note._

_The only thing that kept me motivated was my sister's belief in me. I just couldn't let her down._

Next thing I know, I feel something cold and wet splash onto my face and shirt. I stepped back in shock, eyes wide at whoever did it. My eyes then found the cold turqouise eyes of Kylie, one of the girls that were in the car with my sister this morning.

"Later, freak," she snarled at me. That's when I noticed Dee was right behind her, laughing as her 'friend' did this to her sister. She was still cruelly laughing when she passed me in the hallway.

So I just stood there in shock and frustration as other teenagers passed laughing at me and mocking me. I wish I could stay a little kid for just a while more, and not know the cruelty of the world. But that only happens in fairytales, and by now, I now there are no such thing.

* * *

**Please R&R! Thanx!**

**Peace,Love,Music**

**Ana3498**


End file.
